Abyss
by crimsonguillotine
Summary: This the story of a girl who is abused. Used. Hurt. Angry. But most of all. She is lost in the web of her powers and this story will follow her long and tragic route to understanding. Warning: Deals with extremely sensitive and mature topics. Rogue may be ooc and this piece might seem amateurish.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Once again please beware this story is going to deal with a very mature and sensitive topic and if you are easily upset this might not be the best story for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men franchise or anything relating to it.**

 **It was a sweltering hot Mississippi afternoon, but Anna Marie had long gotten used to the unbearable heat in her 14 years of living there.** She had just been tossing a frisbee around with Cody in front of her small home when her father asked Cody to leave and almost threateningly asked her to come inside.

As soon as she stepped inside the house Marie's father slammed the door. And that was when she realized something was wrong. Her father's features were marred with a look of anger and disgust as he brought his gaze down on her. He looked her up and down, memorizing every curve of her body. The way her flannel shirt clung to her petite and sweaty frame. The way small wisps of her auburn hair fell into her eyes. The way her knees were marked with tiny scars from years of play. And then he slapped her. Hard.

His palm landed on her face with a resounding smack, sending her tiny frame sprawling to the ground, and left a perfect imprint of his hand on her cheek. Marie cradled her cheek as she lay on the ground waiting for the blows to rain down the way they usually did. But they didn't come down, not yet.

"How dare you betray me!" her father screamed, his deep throaty voice sending shivers into her spine. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and forcefully dragged her into the living room toward the large splintery table that held the land line. He slammed her face into it then pressed a few buttons on the receiver.

A message played. It was something about a man named Charles Xavier. He said he knew what Marie was going through, and that he could help her. Marie knew what the man was referring to. Her curse. Sometimes when she touched Cody, or one of her friends at school she felt a whisper of their thoughts and memories enter her mind. She didn't know much about it, except that it only happened when she touched people. She had heard about mutants on the news and she knew she couldn't tell anybody. And thus she had limited her skin contact with other people.

Her father however thought differently. He did not know of her mutation. " You thought I wouldn't find out didn't you! You thought you were smart and sneaky," he paused in his speech to lift her head up again and throw her to the ground. " I warned you not to tell anyone Marie! But now look what you've done!". Her father was fuming, his face red while his fists clenched and unclenched by his sides.

"You want to be just like your mother," he snarled as he dropped to his knees and bent over her small form, grabbing her arms and pinning her beneath him. He grinned as he saw the look of pure horror outline her slowly bruising face. " I feed you! I clothe you! And this is how you treat me!".

He began tearing at her flannel shirt, the buttons popping off as he viciously opened it and took in the sight of her milky breasts covered by nothing but a green cotton bra.

"Daddy please!" Marie cried. "I swear Daddy I didn't tell nobody about what you did! Please daddy! Stop!" Tears streamed down her face. She hated when her father got like this.

"You lying little bitch! You look just like your mother! Beautiful but ugly inside!" he ripped off her bra and began squeezing at the two mounds on her chest. Her tears fell quicker now, as she tried to smack his hands away. But that only enraged him.

He slapped her hard once more and continued on with his tirade. "I'm the only reason you're alive girl. I deserve your body! I work hard to keep you under this home and you oughta pay me for it! Your momma! That bitch didn't want to please me! And look what happened to her! She's dead!" an insane cackle left his mouth as he quickly ripped of Marie's shorts and threw them aside.

All that separated them was the measly piece of cotton that covered her nether regions. Her father had touched and hurt her before, but he never went this far. Marie screamed, and kicked and cried, but her pleas were ignored as her father easily ripped away her last protection.

He grabbed one of her hands as she tried to claw at him and pulled off his belt. WIth it he tied both of her wrists to a table leg. Marie trembled in fear. She was naked, in front of her father, bound and helpless as he leered over her beaten and broken body. She knew what he was going to do, and she cried, desperately yelling, wishing for anyone to save her.

Her father quickly dropped his pants and underwear to the ground and stared at his daughter. She reminded him so much of his wife. Marie's eyes glimmering with tears were replicas of his wife's they day he took her. He was angry at his daughter, but excited that he would finally be able to ravish her.

He bent over her thrashing body and ran his head over her hair. "Don't cry baby girl. Daddy's here,". The words were whispered calmly, like sweet nothings from one's lover, but this was her father,

"Please Daddy! Please don't do this! I'm sorry! I swear! Please! Beat me instead!" Marie cried, willing for anything to save her. That's when it happened.

Her father brought his hand down to caress her dry but soon to be glistening folds when he felt a jolt. Then all of his energy slowly left him. The feeling was painful and draining. He couldn't keep himself up. He fell over Marie's writhing body. His rapidly paling face maintaining contact with the flesh of her naked stomach. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. Then everything was still.

If it was possible Marie had even more tears streaming from her eyes. Everything was happening so fast she almost could not comprehend it. She felt the familiar tug as her father's thoughts crept into her mind, but they wouldn't stop. She was startled by the amount of energy coursing through her veins. She watched in horror as her father's body fell limp against her own.

But wait, that wasn't her father. That was her body. Or wasn't it? Marie wriggled her wrists, confused. "What the hell?" she muttered. Thoughts that weren't her own flitted through her head. Erotic dreams of taking her daughter… taking herself? Memories of waking up in the early mornings to groom her beard. But no, she did not have a beard. Marie was very confused.

Then a horrible memory consumed her. She was walking through the house at night, slowly so that the stairs to the bedroom wouldn't creek. She eyed the sharp knife in her hand with awe, thinking lustfully of how she would carve her wife's body. Screams. Blood. Blood everywhere. She saw her wife, no her mother's face. Pure horror on her features as she stabbed her in the throat.

She ravished her corpse one last time before carving her name, no his name onto her belly. Then all she saw was darkness.

 **Scott Summers was just finishing up waxing his car when he felt the Professor's presence in his mind.** Come to the War room. Immediately. A similar message was broadcasted to the rest of the senior X-Men.

After about 5 minutes Scott had navigated his way to the elevator, down to the sub levels, and to the war room. He was the first one there after the professor, as usual. He took his seat at the long mahogany table near Xavier and waited for the rest of the X-Men to arrive.

First was Collosus, followed by Storm, then Jean, and finally Beast and the Wolverine made their entrance. Scott was surprised to see Logan intently listening as Hank described one of his latest scientific endeavors.

Once everyone was seated Logan took it upon himself to break the awkward silence that was beginning to envelop the War room. "So why'd ya call us down bub?" he addressed the professor.

The professor spoke of how earlier today he had tried to make contact with a man named Danny DeCanto. He had been detecting signals of very powerful mutant coming from Danny's daughter, named Marie DeCanto. He decided that the best way to entice Marie was to visit her before her mutation manifested completely, which is why he called down on his senior X-Men.

" Hank, I want you to do some research on her medical records and begin preparing her legal documents so that I may take custody over Marie if she agrees to join us. Ororo, you may begin preparing a room for her stay here. It is imperative that you get her a single room. Her mutation deals with touch and I cannot risk putting her or any other students in danger,"

"Of course Professor," Hank and Ororo replied almost simultaneously to his requests as they prepared to leave the war room and begin with their tasks.

" I want the rest of you to join me in recruiting Marie to- Ah," The Professor paused in the middle of his speech to hold his finger against his head as an agonizing cry for help resounded through the recesses of his mind. But the images that followed were much worse. A murder unfolded before his eyes. A bearded man carving his lover's corpse.

The Professor was shocked. The voice was powerful, the memories consumed him wholly. He was vaguely aware of his students shaking him and asking if he was alright. He was too indulged in this shocking discovery. A telepath powerful enough to communicate with him across the continent. That meant that this Marie's power rivaled even that of Jean.

"Scott. Jean. Colossus. Prepare the Jet immediately and get us on route to Mississippi. Marie is in danger." The Professor commanded his team immediately, finally out of his trance. He had no idea what was happening to Marie, but he knew she needed his help, and he felt an almost fatherly need to protect her. As if she were his student already.

 **A petite yet busty blonde slowly tip toed away from the side of the DeCanto home, her white heels tainted a light green from the muddy grass.** She felt a slight tinge of guilt for allowing the girl to suffer at the hands of her father, but she valued her life more.

Aware that she was under heavy surveillance she quickly made her way back to the discrete black car parked. Her body was weak from the amazing display of power she had just performed, and she struggled to even open the car door. After a time the door was finally opened.

She stepped in, her eyes meeting those of the man she despised most, before casting a final fleeting glance to the rickety old house where she watched a girl get raped.

 **Author's note: This is my first ever fanfic so I am very much an amateur. I don't have a beta or anything so I am sorry if my grammar and mechanics aren't perfect. But feel free to comment any mistakes you catch and I will try my best to fix them. I am also open to any kind of criticism and suggestions, feel free to flame me even. I am just testing the waters with this story so if you want me to continue, please review and let me know if you want more, if you are interested, and anything in general. Don't be afraid to ask me questions. I am also interested in knowing how you guys feel about the topic of this chapter. Thank you for reading! xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Chapter two has finally arrived. I will admit, I've had this ready since yesterday, but I was scared to disappoint. Anyways, enjoy reading. Also a quick shout out to Hippiechick2112, Tx Peppa, and Jamie for reviewing! (P.S. Jamie the answer to your question will be at the end of this page)**

 **Disclaimer: I do no own the X-Men or any of the characters in this story.**

 **A rather short yet buff burly man made his way through the garage of the X-Mansion.** Logan was just getting back from another one of his escapes empty handed. It angered him that no matter where he went he just couldn't remember his past, even though it consumed much of his life.

After removing his helmet and placing it on one of the shelves he noticed something. The quiet sound of the X-Jet start up sequence. Even though he had only been there for a few months Logan had already cataloged many of the distinct scents and sounds of the mansion.

He quickly made his way to the hangar where he was greeted by a uniformed Colossus and the Professor. Behind him he could hear the the footsteps of more approaching.

"Ah Logan. I see you've finally returned. I would love to discuss what you may have seen but at the moment I am heading on a recruiting mission." The Professor began. He was about to ask Logan to stay with Ororo and Hank when he realized it would be pointless.

Logan's response was brief and to the point. "I'm coming,". There was no arguing with the Wolverine. Especially when this potential recruit was in danger. A short time passed before Jean and Scott joined them and altogether they boarded the X-Jet.

The flight to Mississippi had taken a little bit over an hour. When they finally reached the DeCanto home, the Professor was a bit intrigued. The house did not look like it had been subjected to any type of mortal danger.

Professor Xavier pressed his fingers against his temples, exchanging a glance with Jean. "This is a bit odd. I can sense minimal brain activity. It seems as though whoever is inside is unconscious. I hope Marie is okay. Let's proceed,".

Logan was the first one out of the X-Jet, and the rest of the team filed out slowly after. He wasn't really that sure of what was going on, as he had fallen asleep while Scott briefed them. All he knew for certain was that this Marie girl was in danger.

He took a deep breathe and immediately regretted it. The foul smell of death reached his nostrils, followed by lingering fear… and dare he say it, lust. "Something's wrong," Logan growled immediately, quickly running up to the door and making his own entrance with the aid of his claws.

An angry Scott could be heard behind him, whining about how this was part of the plan. Logan ignored him and quickly followed the foul scents into the living room.

What greeted him there was something he was not prepared for for. Sure he had seen bodies mutilated beyond recognition, but there was something so raw and nerve wrecking about the bruised nude girl that lay before him that tugged at his heart.

He was disgusted by the man, no the creature, now a mere corpse lying limply over the nude form of his own daughter. A firm kick had the cadaver rolling off of the girl and into the wall.

Logan quickly grabbed a blanket from the nearest couch and covered the unconscious girl's nude form. This must be Marie, he thought crouching down beside her to check for a pulse. He had just touched his bare hand to the soft skin of her neck when he heard a shout from Scott.

"Don't touch her! Logan!" But it was too late. The absorption began. Logan felt his energy slowly draining but no matter how hard he tried he could not bring himself to remove his hand from the flesh of her neck. The last thing he saw before black spots took away his sight were two wide brown eyes, filled with fear.

 **Rogue woke up with a start, feeling a rush of foreign energy and thoughts consume her.** A startling scream left her dry throat as she shook trying to remove the limp hand from her neck, which was impossible with her wrists still bound to the table leg.

Strong arms quickly moved the sleeping form of a burly looking man away from her. Then she looked down. Her body was covered in her father's beer blanket. Said man was lying limply near a wall. She was deeply confused. She could not recall what was happening.

Last thing she remembered she was checking the pulse for… no she was getting… no she had been exploring her daughter. She could not make anything out of the mess that was her mind. The two men in her head clashed against each other, she could no longer find herself.

She found her mind slowly entering darkness again until another voice entered it. She was alarmed. She did not recall touching anyone else. What was happening to her. Why couldn't the voices leave her alone.

 _Marie. Hello. Please stay calm, I am here to help you with the voices. My name is Professor Xavier and I run a school for Mutants in Bayville. I am a telepath. You can speak to me, just think._

 _Please help! Make them stop! Make me normal! I don't want to be a mutant..._

 _Marie, calm down. There is nothing wrong with being a mutant, just like there is nothing wrong with being of another race. Now please just focus on your father's memories and I will help you lock them away._

 _Okay… I'll try._ Marie easily found the voice of her father and concentrated on it. She could vividly see all his horrible memories but in a few minutes they had faded completely into a soft murmur in the back of her mind.

 _Alright now dear, that wasn't hard. Focus on Logan this time and I'll help you with him._

Once again Marie focused on Logan's voice until it disappeared like her father's. She could feel the beginnings of a headache but anything was better than the screaming pounding men in her head.

Slowly her eyes opened again, but this time she wasn't confused. Until she turned around and saw the face of a beautiful woman with fire red hair. "Who are you!?" she blurted out. Then cast a glance at her surroundings.

"My name is Jean, I am a student at the Professor's school," she smiled. Her voice didn't carry a hint of malice.

She had been untied, and was still wrapped in her father's beer blanket. By the door were two men, one in a wheelchair,and the other with peculiar looking red shades. They seemed to be in deep conversation. Finally she noticed a severely muscular man carrying the body of the other man who had touched her. Logan.

"Is he dead? Oh my god. Is my daddy dead too? I'm a monster. Oh lord. I killed my own daddy. I should of just let him touch me. What's wrong with me? I hate this curse!" Marie yelled, tears wracking through her body.

The redhead, Jean, put a hand on the trembling girl's shoulder. "You are not a monster. There's nothing wrong with being a mutant. Don't worry, Logan is fine, he has a healing factor. He should be up soon," she smiled lightly, trying to keep the girl calm.

"What about my daddy?" Marie asked, her voice barely above a whisper. There was fear in her voice. She knew he was dead, but she hoped. Her hopes were crushed.

The Professor slowly rolled his chair up to where Marie was sitting. "I am sorry Marie, your father is dead. But you must understand, this is not your fault. Your father tried to violate you, and your mutation protected you."

Marie froze. She was a murderer. An animal. She killed her own father. How she hated her skin. _That's right girl. You killed ya own father. The one that fed and clothed ya._

 _Don't listen to him kid, the Professor is an honest man, you did nothing wrong darling. Stop beating yourself up about it. That pig deserved to die._

"... and I was hoping you would consider joining my school for gifted youngsters, a place where you would be surrounded by fellow mutants and I can aid you in gaining control," the professor continued, unaware that Marie hadn't heard a word he said.

Marie was a bit confused. She knew the gist of his speech, but she couldn't just leave her home. Her daddy didn't even get a proper burial. _Kid stop sweating yourself. Just say yes. You won't regret it. Trust me on this._ "Sure. I'd loved to be a part of your school," Marie said slowly, a small smile forming at the corners of her lips.

"Wonderful to hear, I will leave you with Jean to get dressed, do not worry about anything else, I will handle it," the Professor replied calmly, beckoning for Scott and Colossus to join him.

After the three men had left Marie quietly walked over to where Logan was lying on the couch. Unconscious. "He'll be alright." the voice of the redhead echoed behind her as she came to join Marie.

Marie noticed the way that Jean looked at Logan. Her eyes almost glazed over. She wondered if they were dating. _You wish, she'd rather be with stuck up one eye._ Marie ignored the man inside her head. After excusing herself she made her way upstairs. She picked up some clothes from her room then quickly locked herself up in the bathroom.

"Oh lord I can't wait to take a nice long hot shower," she murmured, turning on the faucet. She dropped the blanket covering her and looked in the mirror. She was shocked to notice that all her bruises were gone, her skin was perfect, without a single scratch. _I never knew why you hid that perfect body under so many layers._

The voice of her father sent shivers up her spine. She could feel him leering hungrily at her body in the mirror. All the emotions coursing through her were too much to handle. Anger at her mutation, humiliation from her father's actions, the lust her father felt for her. It was all too much to bear.

Suddenly she found herself with a fist embedded in the glass of the mirror, her blood slowly trickling down the shards to the sink. Tears streamed freely down her face. It all happened so fast, the frustration, the anger,and finally the punch. She stood there for a while, her hand still stuck, pondering the seemingly horrible turn her life had taken.

 **Author's Note: Yay for you if you read this whole thing! Please review, review and review some more! I'm still a newbie at writing and any tips would be helpful. I am truly sorry if you can't deal with my grammar, I am still looking for a beta. I tried not to make this seem like a filler chapter (basically I hope it wasn't boring).**

 **Jamie, you asked if I would make Logan a big part of this story. Well, this story is Rogue centric, it will really just be focusing on her, but her relationship with Logan will be playing a pretty substantial role in the big scheme of things. Oh and when I say relationship I mean more like Father/Daughter, not romantic interests. Please keep reviewing and reading :)**

 **I'll try to have the next Chapter out by Thursday/Friday. xx**


End file.
